


Officer Pines

by thisonecollector



Series: Officer Pines [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisonecollector/pseuds/thisonecollector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Stan work in the tiny Gravity Falls police department. He commits a petty offense, and you take matters into your own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Officer Pines

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Ask Nicely](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/188110) by veusin. 



Really, it was a petty offense, but hey, you were a new officer of the law, and so was he. Stan should know better since the job entails a higher moral standard than the average person.

“You gonna keep me in this heated place all day, or what?” his voice broke your train of thought. “You didn’t even read me my Miranda rights.” He smirked.

You couldn’t help but blush a little, turning away from him. Ever since you got the job he’s been shooting you looks. “You’re not under arrest, you’re merely being detained.” You said fumbling around with some files on the desk.

“Oh really?” he raised an eyebrow. “Rookie abusing their power already?”

You scoffed at the accusation. “Oh please, by the way you were squirming around, I’d figured you’d liked all that.” You mumbled absent-mindedly.

“I plead the 5th, officer.” He shot another grin at you.

You couldn’t help but redden even more. _Can’t let him win…_ you thought to yourself as you undid your belt and took off your radio. He sat silently, not knowing what you were planning. Gravity Falls was a small place, no need for a big police department. The sheriff and deputy were off duty, and you knew they weren’t going to phone in any time soon. You swiftly grabbed the key and strutted over to Stan, twirling the item around your finger. You stopped in front of the detained man and dangled his freedom in front of his face.

He eyed it, then you. “Yeah. What’s the catch?” he exclaimed, a droplet of sweat dripping down his chin.

Something about his tone made you uneasy…there was a quick panic flash in his eye when you did this. Maybe this was just a reminder from his, not-so-good-past. Maybe you should stop…No, too late now. Time to make up for it! You cleared your throat and leaned down until you met him at eye level. “You want the key…? Well you’re gonna have to work for it Pines.” You playfully hummed out.

Stan’s eyes widen with excitement while a little smile perked at the corner of his mouth. _That’s more like it._ You sighed mentally, relieved that you didn’t butcher the moment. He opened his mouth to speak, but quickly cut him off by placing your knee in between his legs. Stan stiffen while you pushed forward, rubbing his crotch ever so lightly. His breath hitched at the motion. “I-I-I…” looks like you had him lost for words.

“Now…” you pocketed the key and cupped his face, gracefully pulling it closer to yours. “Are you going to be a good boy and show me how bad you are…?” you smirked, teasing him.

His pupils were blown with lust and want. Stan instinctively leaned in closer to capture a kiss, but you backed away from him, wagging your finger in front of his face. He looked a little stun, blush starting to form on his cheeks, but he caught the message. “Yes.” He whispered, hoping for an instant response.

You smiled and nuzzled your noses together. “Good boy.” You manage to breathe out before Stanley Pines captured your lips into his.

His kiss was soft but passionate. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled yourselves closer together, while shifting positions so you straddled him. Stan moved his arms to hold you tight but cursed as he was met with the pained restrains of the cuffs. You chuckled at his lustful frustration. He eyes you, “Abusing your power officer? I’d ought to report you for that.” He teased trailing kisses along your jawline, slowly making his way to your neck.

You chuckled a bit, “It’s my word against yours. An officer of the law-“

“I’m an officer too.” He replied licking a strip from the side of your neck to the earlobe, where he stopped and nibbled on a bit.

“But you’re already detained, they’ll never believe you.” You hummed in pleasure. “Guess the only way out of this is if you get that key, ey?”

He stopped. Both of you caught a breath in between the momentary silence. “I guess I have to work hard for it, don’t I?” he quietly questioned. You nodded and then felt him shift in place, getting a better angle to grind on you. A shudder ran down your spine as he peppered your cheeks with kisses before making his way to your collar. You watched as Stan undid the buttons of your shirt with his mouth, licking each one as it was loosen up, teasing your bear skin while working his way down. The sight was amazing, the way he moved, tactfully so! All the while never breaking eye contact with you. You groaned as you felt the stubble of his chin graze along your chest. “S-Stan…”

He stopped and grin. “That’s not all this is good for, officer~” he hungrily teased.

Stan gently motioned for you to stand up and led you two to the desk where he had you sit. He leaned down on you, showing your neck some attention. You smiled and tilted your head to the side, allowing better access for him, as your hand trailed downwards, fondling his clothed boner. He moaned quietly into the kisses and began his descent downwards, showering your chest with some kisses, then your stomach. Finally he stopped at your pants. You both let out a few pants from such a heated exchanged until he slowly undid the button and fly, same way was your shirt, slowly with his mouth, not breaking eye contact.

You shot him a lustful grin as you slid the trousers off for him, silently thanking the fact that this was an old department, with no security cameras in the offices.

Stanley gave each of your thighs a kiss before pulling down your underwear with a toothy grin, exposing you. “Is this okay, officer?” he asked. You could feel his warm breath against you, and you shuddered. A breathless “ _Yes.”_ Came out of you before he continued.

Stan slowly licked your sex, warming it up, and letting his saliva lube you. You let out a groan, spreading your legs wider for him. He looked up at you again as he teased and ran a flat tongue against you. You bit your lip as your hand raked through his hair before solidifying a grip on his locks. He seemed to like the slight pull you gave as you guided him towards you. Stan let out a chuckle. “Okay, okay. Eager I see?” he practically sang out before diving back in you.

_Stan Pines has a real silver tongue._ People would say. You found the urge to correct them in saying, _’No, he has a golden tongue.’_ Because oh boy, the things this man could do with it…Just remarkable! He had you withering and grinding against him in no time. Shudders, moans, pants, and encouragements left you as he worked you up. Twisting, curling, sucking, the whole 9-yards! Stanley Pines was amazing.

“Ff-Fuck! Stanley, I-I’m close!” you panted out as your grip on his hair tighten. Fuck he was so good~

He grunted and let off for a bit, a trail of spit leaving him. “Good.” He breathed out. “I want you to! Come on! Do it for me! Cum for me!” he called out, going right back where he was, stimulating each and every part of you that quivered under his touch.

It was too much, Stan was too good at all this. “Fuck!” you shouted as your orgasm hit you. The waves of pleasure radiating throughout your body. Stan moaned as it hit you, lapping up the remnants of your orgasm. Your body stiffened up, but relaxed with a sigh as you road out your high, lovingly petting Stan. He moaned again, licking you clean before backing away a bit. He stood up and leaned his forehead against yours, while he admired your spent state and after glow.

He smirked before locking lips with you again, letting you taste yourself. You moaned into it, a slower, but equivalent amount of passion poured into the exchange. Your heart was still racing from the event, but you grabbed the key (which you took out of your pocket before dropping your pants) and snaked your way to his hands, still kissing him. You managed to undo one cuff, before Stan shook his hands free. He quickly moved to grab your wrists and guide you to lay down on the desk.

“Finally.” He breathed, finally able to touch you, roam your body with his hands.

You sighed in content as you gingerly pulled his wrists in front of you. You undid the other cuff and nonchalantly through it to the side of you, as you gently began to kiss and rub his wrists. “Not too bad Pines.” You complimented him, cupping his face, running a hand through his hair, and trailing kisses all over his cheeks and jaw.

He hummed in approval as he leaned down more, grinding himself in between your legs. “We’re not done yet, officer~” he playfully hummed in your ear. You laughed, wrapping your arms around his neck, excited to see what else Stan Pines had in store for you.


End file.
